Gabriel Odenhammar
Gabriel Odenhammar, born November 23, 1983, is a Swedish actor. He voice Appie Tayibi in Huset Anubis but it was renamed in Swedish as Abbe Tayibi (from season 1 and 2 only). View the Gabriel Odenhammar Gallery About Odenhammar previously played football in IFK Aspuddens A team and has gone on Brännkyrka gymnasium in Stockholm. His career in film and television began as director and casting director Catti Edfeldt visited the theater studio in Örnsberg where he, six years old, used to hang. He auditioned for a role as 2000 other boys searched and got the role of Sune's savage little brother Hakan Bråkan in the Advent calendar Sunes jul (1991). After starred in the feature film Sunes summer (1993), he received the 11-year-old the role of little brother Max in the TV series Svensson Svensson. The year before, in 1992, he had played Shakespeare's Macbeth and The Wind in the Willows at the Stockholm City Theatre. The latter was directed by Allan Svensson, who came to play Odin Hammar's father in Svensson Svensson. Odenhammar also starred in the theater production of Svensson Svensson at the China Theatre in Stockholm. Also dubbed cartoons among others Kim Possible on Disney Channel. In 2007 resumed Svensson, Svensson again and Odenhammar played again the role of Max Smith. He has also participated in the program Singing Bee on TV3. Odenhammar also made part of the humor group Lightweight, and was featured in their alternative Christmas Calendar 2009, which appeared on Youtube. Odenhammar is a trained firefighter and has also studied journalism and worked as a salesman at Teknikmagasinet. The profession as a firefighter, he came into the after done military service who has just firefighter.In 2007 and 2008, when the TV series Svensson, Svensson resumed and Odenhammar again did the role of Max Smith combined his work as a firefighter and actor by being timanställd of the company Addici as an airport firefighter both Arlanda and Bromma. Odenhammar lives in Norrköping, Sweden (2012) and May 1, 2012, he wrote in Norrköping club Crisp Hagens NS and has trained as an air traffic controller at the Entry Point North. Film * 2010 – Megamind - röst som Hal / Titan * 2009 – Lättvikts julkalender (visades enbart på Youtube) * 2008 – Locash * 2007 – Harry Potter och Fenixorden - röst som Dudley Dursley * 2007 – TMNT - röst som Donatello * 2009 – Whisper of the heart - röst som Seiji Amasawa * 1997 – Svensson, Svensson - filmen - Max Svensson * 1995 – Toy Story - röst som Andy Davis * 1993 – Sunes sommar – Håkan TV-series * 2008 - Elefantprinsessan (röst som Kuru) * 2010 - Huset Anubis * 2007–2008 – Svensson, Svensson – Max Svensson * 2007–2012 – Total Drama Island – röst som Cody & D.J. * 2004 – Winx Club – röst som Brandon * 2004 – Yu-Gi-Oh! – röst som Bakura * 2002–2007 – Kim Possible - röst som Ron Stoppable * 1994–1996 – Svensson, Svensson – Max Svensson * 1991 – Sunes jul – Håkan Category:Huset Anubis Category:Males Category:Actors